Monde de fou
by Lufna
Summary: La vie a été une belle salope avec nous. Sans aucune pitié même. Mais dans ce malheur, tu as réussi à retrouver ton sourire. Tu as enfin retrouvé ta joie de vivre, que je croyais perdu pour toujours, depuis cet accident. AU, -SongFic-


**Heya !**

**Nous voilà pour un petit OS ! C'est la première fois que je fais une songFic, donc pitié, pas de cactus si vous n'aimez pas ! C'est mieux les p'tits chatons, nan ?  
**

**Bref. **

**Je me suis inspirée de la chason "Mad World" de Gary Jules. C'est pas ma préférée, mais en l'écoutant, j'ai eu une envie irrésistible de faire ce OS. Donc voilà ! Les personnages ne sont pas OOC, enfin... je crois. Et c'est un AU.**

**Je vous laisse lire en toute tranquillité, et n'oubliez pas les chatons ! *reçoit des cactus en pleine tronche***

* * *

**.**

**Pov Ace :**

**"All around me are familiar faces"**

**.**

Mes doigts pianotent sur le volant de ma voiture, alors que je regarde pour la troisième fois ma montre en une minute. J'suis en retard, et ces embouteillages n'aident en rien. Tu dois sûrement avoir faim, à l'heure qu'il est, mais tu es incapable de te préparer toi-même un bon repas... c'est pour ça que des jurons sortent depuis environ une demi-heure de ma bouche, pendant que les chants des klaxons retentissent à droite à gauche. J'suis sûr que tu te fais du soucis pour moi, comme toujours. Mais c'est l'heure où presque tout le monde rentre du travaille, alors ça crée forcément des bouchons. Même si ils ont presque tous l'air d'être claqués, j'ai encore plus de raison qu'eux.

**"Worn out places, Worn out faces"**

**.**

Après de longues minutes qui me semblent interminables, j'arrive à sortir de l'autoroute, et m'enfonce peu à peu dans la ville. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, j'serais parti vivre à la campagne depuis longtemps. Seulement, j'peux pas. Toutes les écoles et les aides soignantes spécialisées pour ton cas se trouvent ici. Alors je reste, pour toi.

**"Bright and early for the daily races"**

**.**

J'arrive dans ma rue, où toutes les maisons sont mitoyennes, et me gare dans le garage de l'une d'entre elles. Le moteur s'arrête lorsque je coupe le contacte, alors que j'appuie ma tête contre la têtière en lâchant un long soupir. Une autre journée de passée. Mes doigts jouent avec les clés, et je reste là, à fixer le pare-brise. Tu vas m'engueuler en rentrant, j'le sais ; tu détestes quand j'suis en retard pour faire à manger, gourmand comme tu es. C'est l'une des choses qui ne change jamais chez toi.

**"Going nowhere, going nowhere"**

**.**

Je sors du garage, en prenant bien le soin de verrouiller la porte au passage, et rentre à l'intérieur de notre maison. Une odeur de nourriture m'arrive au nez alors que je te cherche, et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres ; j'avais raison, tu es trop impatient pour m'attendre. Je dépose ma veste sur le porte-manteau, et caresse au passage Chopper, qui est le chien de la famille. Bien qu'au début je le considérais comme une simple et stupide bête qui devait t'aider dans ton handicap.

J'arrive dans la cuisine, et tu te tournes vers moi quand tu entends mes pas. La table est mise, et il y a des pâtes dans les deux assiettes, ainsi que deux bols remplient de céréales. J'aurais pu te préparer quelque chose de meilleur à manger si il n'y avait pas eu ces embouteillages de merde.

\- Désolé du retard.

\- Pas grave. T'as vu ?! J'ai fait à manger tout seul !

Un énorme sourire coupe ton visage en deux, alors que tu poses fièrement tes mains sur tes hanches. Le sourire que cette foutue cécité a déjà réussi à t'enlever.

Mais c'est comme ça.  
Tu es aveugle.

Tu as attrapé ce handicap juste après la mort de papa et maman, dans le même accident. Je suis le seul à m'en être sorti indemne physiquement.  
C'était pourtant une superbe après-midi. On était allé chez tante Kaya, dans sa grande maison à la campagne. Elle cultivait des magnifiques fleurs, et des délicieux légumes dans son potager. C'était l'une des raisons qui me donnaient tant envie d'aller vivre ailleurs que dans une ville. Pour avoir de l'espace, et être libre ; plutôt qu'entassé dans un immeuble pourri avec des gens tout aussi chiants les uns que les autres. C'était ton rêve à toi aussi.

Quand il a commencé à pleuvoir, papa a dit qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, tout en refusant poliment l'offre de tante Kaya qui nous proposait gentillement de rester dormir chez elle pour la nuit. La route était plutôt longue pour rentrer, on était au milieu de nulle part, sur une route où l'herbe était la seule chose qu'on voyait à perte de vue - un peu comme quand on est sur un bateau. Tu jouais paresseusement avec les fils de ton sweat, la tête sur mon épaule, pendant que je regardais la fenêtre en m'imaginant toutes sortes d'aventures extraordinaires. Comme être un pirate et naviguer sur les mers, ou être un putain de flics avec de la classe. Un peu le rêve de tous les gamins quoi, vue que tu partageais les mêmes que moi.

Il à commençait à pleuvoir à torrent, et on voyait mal. Pas plus loin que quelques mètres seulement. Tu t'amusais à dessiner des petits dessins sur la vitre de ton côté, grâce à la buée. Papa rageait contre toutes les pubs qui passaient à la radio au lieu des musiques. La seule qu'il y avait était "Mad World". J'aurais aimé un truc plus entrainant que ce truc tout gnangnan. Maintenant je comprends que c'était peut être pas un simple hasard, cette chanson qui correspond bizarrement à ma vie.

Papa avait sorti une insulte, tout en donnant un violent coup de volant. Tout c'est passé tellement vite. La voiture avait fait plusieurs tonneaux sur la route après avoir roulée sur une petite crevasse dans le goudron. Des cris résonnaient autour de moi, ainsi que le son de vitres qui se brisent en même temps, envoyant valser des bouts de verres dans toutes les directions. Tu hurlais de terreur en t'accrochant de toutes tes forces à mon bras, pendant que tout se mélangeait autour de nous.

La voiture avait rebondi plusieurs fois sur la route, la déformant de tous les côtés. Mes yeux sont presque sorti de ma tête, tellement la pression de ma ceinture contre ma poitrine était forte. Je comprenais presque rien à ce qu'il se passait ; j'avais horriblement mal, et tout tournait en rond. Les secousses se sont enfin stoppées, et j'ai pu reprendre difficilement mon souffle.

Sans même pouvoir me contrôler, je m'étais mis à pleurer, en appelant mes parents. La voiture était sur le côté, et j'avais la tête posée dans une flaque de boue, étant donné que toutes les vitres étaient de l'histoire ancienne. Plus aucun bruit, à part celui des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur le véhicule méconnaissable. Mes yeux se sont ouvert malgré l'eau qui me tombée sur la visage, et je pouvais voir le siège où ma mère était censé être. Mais elle ne me répondait pas quand je l'appelais. Ni mon père d'ailleurs. J'ai tourné la tête vers le haut, pour regarder l'endroit où tu étais avant l'accident, mais tu n'étais plus là. Tu n'étais même plus dans la voiture en fait.

J'ai hurlé tout c'que j'ai pu. J'ai hurlé qu'on vienne nous aider. Mais personne n'est venu. Personne. Après de longues minutes, j'avais finalement réussi à me décoincer de cette fichue ceinture qui me planquait contre le siège, en m'étranglant. La boue, l'eau, et mon sang qui coulaient sur mon visage m'empêchaient de bien voir ; mes yeux me piquaient. En partie à cause des larmes.

**"Their tears are filling un their glasses"**

**.**

Papa et maman n'étaient plus dans la voiture, tout comme toi.  
J'ai escaladé la voiture, et suis sorti par la portière de ton côté, dont la vitre manquée. La première chose que j'ai vue en sortant de ce tas de ferraille c'est les corps inertes d'un homme et d'une femme , allongés sur le sol, sous la pluie. Les corps de nos parents. J'hurlais, ils me répondaient pas. Je secouais leur corps, aucune réponse. Je pleurais, toujours rien. Ils bougeaient pas.

Ils étaient morts. J'l'avais compris.

"_Ace_..."

Ta voix. Elle semblait si faible, si fragile... la seule fois que je t'ai entendu parler avec cette voix.  
Je cherchais frénétiquement autour de moi, pour te trouver. Je ne pouvais pas avoir rêvé ça, je pouvais pas t'avoir perdu. Pas toi.

Mon cœur a raté un battement lorsque je t'avais enfin trouvé. Tu étais là, à quelques mètres de la voiture, étendu sur le goudron, du sang coulant de ton crâne en gémissant de douleur. J'ai marché à quatre pattes jusqu'à toi, puis je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Tu pleurais également, et du sang coulait de ta tempe, jusqu'à tes joues. J'avais déchiré un bout de mon tee-shirt, pour ressuyer ton visage, chassant les larmes, le sang, et la pluie. T'avais maintenant plus que moi pour te protéger, il était hors de question que je t'abandonne. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec toi, je le sentais.  
Ton regard reflétais de la terreur pure, et tu regardais dans tous les sens.

"_Je... J'vois plus Ace je... J'vois plus rien ! Ace, Ace, Ace ! Au s'cour ! J'vois plus rien ! Tout est noir_ !"

Les paroles qui sont sorties de ta bouche, alors que tu tremblais de peur dans mes bras. Les paroles qui me hanteront toute ma vie, qui résonneront dans chacun de mes rêves.

Le pire a été de t'annoncer que tu ne verrais plus jamais. Que tu resterais dans le noir, pour toujours. Alors que tu venais déjà de perdre tes parents. Jamais je ne t'ai vu aussi détruit, aussi effondré. J'avais pas l'droit de craquer. J'devais rester fort, et prendre soin de toi ; ne jamais t'abandonner.

**"No expression, No expression"**

**.**

On a été placés dans un orphelinat quelques semaines après l'accident. Personne ne voulait de toi, tu étais plus qu'un "bon à rien" d'après eux. Je faisais comprendre à tout le monde que c'était même pas la peine qu'il m'approche, ne serait-ce que pour me parler. Luffy reste avec moi. Tante Kaya nous a retrouvée, et a fait ce qu'il faut pour avoir notre garde. J'étais tellement heureux. On allait pouvoir rester ensemble.

Mais même si on se retrouvait dans la même maison, il y avait quand même un problème. Il fallait que tu ailles dans une école spécialisée pour ton cas. Tu devais apprendre à lire et à écrire d'une autre manière. C'était difficile, horriblement. Mais je voulais pas que tu surmontes ça tout seul, alors j'ai appris le braille avec toi. Une écriture spéciale pour les aveugles, ou ceux souffrant de cécité légère. Après il fallait t'apprendre les autres choses. Comment marcher avec une canne, comment manger sans tout reverser devant toi, et comment savoir te débrouiller seul. L'étape la plus dur selon moi.

J'ai dû te laisser quelques mois dans cette école. Pour que tu apprennes à te débrouiller si jamais tu devais te retrouver seul. On nous a conseillé de ne pas faire d'au revoir trop long. C'est les plus difficile. Mais ce qu'ils oublient, c'est que c'est presque tout autant difficile de laisser un être qui nous est cher, dans cet endroit sans lui faire de câlin, ou quoique ce soit. Je t'ai laissé alors que tu pleurais. Mais c'était l'une des règles les plus importantes. Ne jamais s'apitoyer sur le sors de l'autre. Alors je l'ai pas fait, pour ton bien. J'ai ignoré tes appels et tes lettres. Tu devais apprendre à t'en sortir. Même tante Kaya avait du mal à ne pas te rendre de visite. Alors j'ai décidé de faire comme elle, pour me défouler. Pleurer dans mon oreiller, tous les soirs, en hurlant ton nom.

**"Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow"**

**.**

Je me demandais quand j'allais redevenir heureux. Être de nouveau avec toi.  
Il m'arrivait souvent de me demander pourquoi j'étais encore en vie. Alors que papa et maman sont morts, pendant que toi tu es devenu aveugle. Je méritais pas de vivre, j'avais même pas su te protéger comme il le fallait.

**"No tomorrow, no tomorrow"**

**.**

Je me réveillais souvent en hurlant. Lorsque les souvenirs de l'accident me hantaient dans mes rêves. Moi j'avais tante Kaya pour me consoler, toi tu avais personne à part des étrangers. Les seuls rêves agréables que je faisais, c'était soit quand je te retrouvais, ou soit quand je mourrais. Ceux-là étaient les plus beaux.

**"And I find it Kind of funny, I find it kind of sad.**  
**The dreams in which I'm dying, are the best I've ever had"**

**.**

J'ai enfin pu te retrouver presque un an après. Tu avais réussi. Tu étais passé à autre chose, tu avais surmonté tout ça.

Tu avais retrouvé ta joie de vivre.

Fini l'époque ou tu sanglotais lorsque tu renversais un verre sur la table en voulant le prendre, quand tu tombais en trébuchant sur une chaise ou en ratant un trottoir, ou quand tu t'enfermais dans ta chambre, allongé dans ton lit, sans bouger.  
Tu étais redevenu toi. Le Monkey D. Luffy que je connaissais. Mon petit frère.

**"I find it hard to tell you,**  
**I find it hard to take"**

**.**

Quelques changements se sont inévitablement imposés dans notre vie. Comme celui de mettre du braille un peu partout dans la maison pour t'aider, ou bien celui de tout classer par ordre alphabétique. À ton plus grand bonheur, vue que tu pouvais de nouveau piocher dans le frigo sans te tromper d'aliment.

**"When poeple run in cricles it's a very, very...**  
**... Mad World. Mad World"**

**.**

\- Ouais, chuchoté-je, mais t'as inversé les croquettes et les céréales j'crois.

\- Hein ?!

\- J'rigole !

\- Aceuuuh, c'pas drôle.

Tu fais la moue de chien battue - celle que tu réussi mieux que Chopper - et je t'ébouriffe les cheveux.

Ton sourire s'agrandit, et on s'assied à table pour commencer à manger. Tu tires toi-même une grimace en goûtant à tes pâtes. Je sais pas comment t'as fait cette fois, mais elle sont cuites et pas assez cuites à la fois. J'pense que t'as dû inverser la grande aiguille avec la petite, sur ta montre braille. Tu grommelles des choses incompréhensibles quand je rigole sur ta merveilleuse façon de cuisiner, et on oublie les pâtes pour manger les céréales. Ça, au moins, tu pouvais pas le rater. À ton plus grand bonheur, car c'est l'une des choses que tu aimes le plus manger au monde ; après la viande bien sûr.

Comme d'habitude, tu me demandes de te raconter ma journée ; chaque détaille. Bien que j'y trouve pas beaucoup d'intérêt, vue que j'travaille dans un simple fast-food - pas l'temps pour les études. Mais tu aimes quand je te raconte le comportement de certain client, ou des blagues que j'ai pu entendre à droite à gauche.

Je suis tellement heureux que t'aies retrouvé ta joie de vivre.

Il m'est souvent arrivé de penser, lorsque j'étais enfant, que la situation ne s'arrangerait jamais, qu'on resterait toujours dans la même galère. Que rien n'allait s'arranger.  
Alors je restais là, à attendre que le temps passe, sur mon lit. J'attendais un miracle. J'attendais le bonheur. Je t'attendais toi.

**"Children waiting for the day they feel good.**  
**Happy birthday ! Happy birthday !"**

**.**

Mais à cette époque, tu étais aussi malheureux. Tu te laissais dépérir sans rien faire. Les paroles des autres t'ont trop touchées, elles ont réussi à te faire croire que tu ne servais plus à rien, que tu étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Personne ne mérite ça. On méritait d'être heureux, comme tous les enfants. Tu le méritais.  
Et c'est ce que tu as souhaité, lors de ton anniversaire. Que papa et maman reviennent, que tout ça ne se soit jamais arrivé. Que tu puisses enfin revivre dans le bonheur, comme tous les autres.

**"Made to feel the way that every child should.**  
**Sit and listen ! Sit and listen !"**

**.**

J'étais nerveux, lorsque tante Kaya m'a faite retourner à l'école. Tu n'étais plus avec moi, et j'allais devoir subir les regards de pitié de la part des autres. Ça me mettait dans une colère noire. Ils avaient tout simplement rien à dire, ils ne me connaissaient pas.

**"Went to school and I was very nervous.**  
**No one knew me, no one knew me"**

**.**

Encore une fois, on me disait de ne surtout pas s'apitoyer ; que ça n'arrangerait pas les choses. Mais c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'avais du mal à suivre les cours, à apprendre correctement mes leçons, et faire mes devoirs. ais ça, mes professeurs s'en fichaient bien à l'époque. Je leur expliquais que j'arrivais pas à suivre, que je pouvais pas, mais tout ce que je disais leur rentrait dans une oreille, pour ensuite ressortir de l'autre. Tous des pourritures.

**"Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson.**  
**Look right through me. Look right through me"**

**.**

J'éteins la télé lorsque le film se termine, et je te caresse doucement les cheveux. Tu détestes t'endormir tout seul. Alors tu viens te blottir contre moi, le soir sur le canapé. Même si tu ne peux pas voir les images, tu aimes écouter les paroles, tout en t'endormant la tête sur mes cuisses. Ta façon de te bercer.

Les gens ne comprennent pas pourquoi je veux tant être avec toi, pourquoi je me suis autant battu. Ils sont tellement cons. Ils peuvent pas tout simplement comprendre que je tiens à toi, et que pour rien au monde je te laisserai tomber. Tu es mon frère. Et je t'aime plus que tout.

**"And I find it Kind of funny, I find it kind of sad.**  
**The dreams in which I'm dying, are the best I've ever had"**

**.**

Tu grognes légèrement quand je te dépose sur ton lit, en te couvrant avec tes draps. Tes yeux s'ouvrent, et se perdent dans le vide. Au fil du temps, ils sont devenu plus clairs, un peu comme une noisette. J'aimais mieux quand ils étaient chocolats.

\- Pardon, j't'ai réveillé.

\- Pas grave.

Tu me tiens le bras lorsque je m'apprête à partir, et tu me demandes de rester dormir avec toi, juste pour cette nuit. Comme toujours, j'peux rien te refuser. Tu te pousses, et soulèves la couverture pour me laisser une place.

**"I find it hard to tell you,**  
**I find it hard to take"**

**.**

Mes yeux se ferment quand tu poses tes deux mains sur mon visage, pour retracer chaque trait du bout de tes doigts. Tu m'as avoué, une fois, que ton deuxième plus grand souhait était de pouvoir revoir mon visage. De savoir à quoi je ressemblais maintenant. Alors tu fais souvent ça, un peu comme pour te donner une idée.

**"When poeple run in cricles it's a very, very...**  
**... Mad World. Mad World"**

**.**

Tes pouces passent sur mon nez, puis sur mes lèvres, pendant que tes autres doigts partent de mes oreilles pour se rejoindre sur mon menton. Un sourire se forme sur tes lèvres lorsque je te prends dans mes bras, pour t'enlacer le plus fort possible.

**"Enlarging your world"**

**.**

Je suis tellement heureux, d'être ici, avec toi.  
Et je dois vivre la vie à fond. Sans aucun regret. Car maintenant, je sais que les pires malheurs peuvent arriver, comme les meilleurs choses.

**"Mad World..."**

**.**


End file.
